Sleeping Arrangements
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Ron doesn't know what idiot thought it would be a good idea to have him and Harry sleep in different rooms, but he doesn't like it. Not at all. Only, what should he do to fixe it? Or will Harry do something first? SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


Harry was too far away.

Ron lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and musing over this unfortunate fact of life. And it really was unfortunate. Who's idea was it anyway? Everyone knew that Harry and Ron slept together!

Except not like _that_.

No, oh no no no. Just in the same room. Because that's just the way it was, and should be.

But nooooooo, of course someone must have had some silly idea that the two boys would probably be more comfortable if they each had their own room and so they put them in two separate rooms and now Ron was left, unable to sleep, because he couldn't hear Harry's soft breathing from across the room.

It always calmed him.

Actually just knowing Harry was there calmed him.

Even if they were both sleeping, just knowing somewhere in the back of his head that Harry was nearby was calming.

And by nearby he meant the same room. Not a whole freaking other room away!

Of course, he could always just move. That would definitely be the easiest way. Except that there was only one bed in each room. So he'd either have to take his bed, or sleep on the floor. Of course he could just sleep in the same bed as Harry, but that idea made him blush bright red so he quickly shoved the thought to the back of his head and hoped that no legilimens were nearby. Because that would probably suck.

This train of thought led him to a whole fear induced monologue about what if Rita Skeeter or someone like her was a legilimens and was going to print Ron's brief thought of sharing a bed with Harry in the papers. Because that would really bloody suck.

Harry would probably _never_ want to share a room with him! Not to mention, people would definitely by trying to split them far, far apart.

_If you print anything about anything that I have thought tonight in the newspapers I will hunt you down and feed you to a dragon. And I'm serious about that. My brother's Charlie Weasley, you know, the dragon tamer? Better watch out…_ Ron thought, just to be sure that nothing got printed in the papers the next morning.

With that settled Ron decided that he was going to go to sleep.

Except that Harry was still in the wrong room.

It usually wasn't such a problem when Harry wasn't around at all, but to have him just be so close yet just so far? Ron couldn't stand it. He just couldn't.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said to the dark room, "I'm going to damn well sleep in the same room with Harry if I want to and no one can say nothing about it," he proclaimed. Mostly just to make himself feel more like he was making some great proclamation, and not talking to himself in an empty room.

He sat up in beg, gathering up his blankets for the move to Harry's room, when a soft knock interrupted his "packing." Ron stared at the door for a moment. Should he call out? Say something? What if it was Harry? What if it was someone else and they would probably ask a lot of awkward questions as to why he was still awake and had his blankets bundled up in his arms?

The person knocked again.

"Yeah?" Ron timidly called.

"Ron?" Harry's soft voice called through the door.

Ron set a personal record for time spend in getting from his bed to the door.

He opened the door and poked his head out into the hallway.

Harry stood there in his bare feet and pajamas, his arms wrapped around himself to keep himself warm.

"Hey," Harry said quietly.

"Hey," Ron said probably a little louder than necessary as he flung the door open, "what's up?"

"Oh, just, it was too empty in there," Harry said, motioning toward his room.

"Wanna come in?" Harry nodded. Ron stepped aside letting Harry pass into his room.

"What happened to your blankets?" Harry asking, noticing the mess of sheets on the bed.

"Oh, um, I was planning on moving."

"Moving? Where?" Harry asked, turning to cast him a curious glance.

"Umm… your room." Ron admitted.

"Was it too lonely here too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Ron replied. Harry just smiled and made his way over to Ron's bed, straightening out the sheets.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Ron said.

"Oh it's fine," Harry said, "I just have this terrible habit that I can't sleep in any bed unless it's been made first."

"Wait, sleep in…?"

Harry smiled at him, "yeah, wha'd you think I was going to do? Stay up all night sitting in a freezing cold corner of your room when there was a perfectly warm bed?" Harry replied. Smoothing out the last of the sheets. Ron blinked once, then twice. Harry pulled the sheets back and quickly climbed under them, curling up into a tiny ball on the edge of the bed.

"But, where am I going to sleep?" Ron asked. Harry patted the bed next to him.

"I'm not that big," Harry replied. Cautiously Ron walked over to his bed, very slowly climbing under the sheets.

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around Ron's torso and promptly fell asleep.

He lay frozen in bed, eyes wide, trying to make sure that not a single part of his body touched Harry. Ever.

A task which Harry was making quite difficult by practically cuddling with him. Harry sighed, and shifted in his sleep, moving his head from the pillow to Ron's chest. He sighed again, sounding contented.

Ron looked down at the man who was now tightly wrapped around him. He hated how adorable he looked. Actually he loved it, he was just using the word 'hate' to not feel so weird.

Gently Ron lifted an arm placing it around Harry. Harry snuggled closer. Ron smiled and wrapped his other arm around Harry, pulling him even tighter against his chest. Ron sighed. Harry was warm. And soft. And snuggly. He liked Harry. He wished he could pull Harry even closer. Burying his face into Harry's soft hair Ron quickly fell asleep, his last thought before rest overtook him being "_dragon stew I'm telling you, dragon stew. Go that? So this had better not make the papers._" Just to be sure.


End file.
